It is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,431; 4,454,913; 4,629,002; and copending patent application Ser. No. 06/941,973 filed Dec. 15, 1986, entitled Variable Fluid Passageway for a Well Tool, to use a hydraulically actuated equalizing valve for equalizing the pressure above and below a subsurface safety valve prior to opening the safety valve. While this protects the main valve in the subsurface safety valve, the equalizing valve is subject to failure, as a result of the erosion and flow cutting, of the equalizing valve element and seat due to the high pressures and high velocities flowing through the equalizing valve.
The present invention is directed to a self-closing equalizing valve for use in a subsurface safety valve which automatically closes after the subsurface safety valve is opened and remains closed until it is needed during the next opening cycle of the subsurface safety valve. The self-closing equalizing valve reduces erosion, and provides increased life and dependability of the equalizing valve.